There are many applications of radio frequency circuits integrated with analog and digital CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) circuitry that require low power dissipation. They include wireless sensors, airborne and space-borne electronics, any battery operated RF (radio frequency) device e.g. cell phone. However, the RF components like capacitors, inductors, crystal oscillators or surface acoustic wave devices are large and discrete devices. The discrete devices require high operating power and large size and more weight than a single chip solutions. In many cases the reliability suffers when many components are used.